vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). History Prior to this, she was a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, Position RS (Rear Security). Before joining the S.T.A.R.S., she was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program,1 where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and, two months later, the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. She is the long time partner and close friend of Chris Redfield, and as a result of their partnership, the two are extremely close; she even saved his life by tackling Wesker out of a window. She has devoted almost her entire adult life to stopping bioterrorism. In 2003, as a member of the Private Anti-Biohazard Service, Jill took part in the fall of Umbrella when she and Chris assaulted the Umbrella Caucasus Laboratory. Mansion Incident On the night of July 23, 1998, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was deployed to the Arklay Mountains located on the outskirts of Raccoon City after evidence of grisly, cannibalistic murders. Alpha team was sent to find out what happened to their comrades when communication with Bravo Team was lost only minutes later. Soon after their arrival, the team found the smoking, yet still intact remains of Bravo Team's helicopter, where they found the mauled remains of Bravo Team's pilot, Kevin Dooley. After witnessing the death of fellow Alpha Team member Joseph Frost, who was torn apart by a group of Cerberus, the team was abandoned by their helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers, and the remaining members fled to the nearby abandoned Spencer Mansion. Team leader Albert Wesker soon disappeared and Jill was separated from Chris Redfield. She began searching around the Mansion, at times aided by Barry Burton. Her search led her to the mansion's adjacent residence and underground tunnels, encountering numerous Zombies, Hunters, Cerberus' and other BOWs along the way. By this time, Jill had become suspicious of Barry and believed him to be hiding something from her. He attempted to turn his weapon on Jill but she disarmed him. An attack from Lisa Trevor forced Jill to give Barry his gun back, allowing him to aid Jill in battle, partially regaining her trust. Still uncertain of Barry's motives, Jill proceeded to the laboratory under the mansion, where she was reunited with Chris and Bravo team member, Rebecca Chambers. Together, Jill and Chris discovered that Wesker was working with Umbrella and had been blackmailing Barry by telling him his family was under threat if he did not do as he commanded. Wesker released the Tyrant (T-002 Model) to dispose of his former comrades but it attacked him instead. While Chris and Jill neutralized the Tyrant, Wesker escaped the mansion. The self-destruct system was activated and the survivors fled to the roof. Using a flare to signal Brad, they battled the previously thought dead Tyrant one more time before escaping via the helicopter, leaving the mansion before it was completely annihilated. Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad and Rebecca were the survivors, along with Wesker, unbeknownst to the others. Raccoon's Destruction After their return to Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S.'s request for a full-scale investigation of Umbrella's activities was denied by their superior, chief Brian Irons of the Raccoon City Police Department. With no support from the American government, Chris, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca Chambers decided to travel to Europe and investigate Umbrella themselves. Chris went ahead and traveled to Europe by himself by the end of August, while Barry went to Canada to relocate his family. Jill decided to stay in Raccoon City in order to investigate the whereabouts of Umbrella's underground facility before joining her comrades in Europe. However, two months after the mansion incident, her investigation was ruined when Raccoon City was infected with the t-Virus. On the night of September 27, Jill left behind her apartment for her last escape attempt as the undead monsters had already ruined the city. First, she took shelter in an abandoned warehouse where she met Dario Rosso, an aspiring novelist who had recently lost his daughter to the undead. Jill tried to get Dario to help her escape, but he refused to go outside with the undead. He then locked himself inside a cargo and waited to die. While searching for escape routes through the streets of Raccoon City's uptown district, she met Alpha team's pilot Brad Vickers in Jack's Bar, who had been bitten by a zombie in front of her. Jill was warned by him about a monster that he had encountered and escaped from. He stated that this creature was looking for S.T.A.R.S. officers. Jill made her way to the Raccoon Police Department as she witnessed the death of Brad at the hands of Nemesis-T Type - the monster that Brad warned her about earlier. Jill managed to thwart Nemesis temporarily and went inside the R.P.D. to hide. As Jill went inside the R.P.D., she only explored parts of R.P.D. because some rooms, including the east wing office, were solidly barricaded. With surviving police officers barring off the east wing, Jill was left checking the almost survivor-less west wing - the only survivor being an unconscious Marvin Branagh, whom she believed was dead. At the evidence room, she retrieved a Raccoon City Hall key (in the guise of a gemstone) and the S.T.A.R.S. Office key that only can be retrieved by using Brad's S.T.A.R.S. key card, which is found on his corpse, or by using her old S.T.A.R.S. key card, which is found on the west wing operation room. Jill headed towards the 2nd Floor west wing to unlock the S.T.A.R.S. office by using the key. At the S.T.A.R.S. office, she retrieved her lockpick and also received an audio message coming in from a man named Carlos, who had lost contact with his platoon. While preparing to leave, Nemesis broke out from the window and showed up again. Jill managed to fend herself and to get back to the office; however, Marvin was mysteriously gone. With the "pursuer" already in the station, Jill left the abandoned police station and went on search for Carlos, Brad's body having mysteriously disappeared as well. While running away from the Nemesis, Jill made her way to the Raccoon City downtown district where she encountered dead bodies of mercenaries. She met Carlos Oliveira, a surviving member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, either at the Grill 13 Restaurant or at the Raccoon City Press. Jill was finally able to open the doors of City Hall, which was also overrun by zombies, and headed her way to the cable car station, where she met Carlos again along with Nikolai Zinoviev and Mikhail Victor. Nikolai said that using this cable car would have a chance to get to the downtown district for the awaiting chopper to safety; however, Nikolai did not trust Jill due to a "reason". The cable car was not working because it was missing important parts, so Jill had to find the missing parts by scouring throughout Raccoon City. She visited Stagla Gas Station, the City's Power station where she encountered Nemesis again and the Sales Office near the Bar Jack. At the Umbrella sales office, she witnessed the fate of Murphy Seeker, an infected UBCS mercenary who was killed by his colleagues moments after Jill entered the office. She revisited the warehouse to check on Dario, who she found dead near zombies that had already invaded the warehouse. Jill went back to the cable car and fixed the engine. The engine started and they were ready to travel towards the far clock tower. Suddenly, the Nemesis tracked them down and started to attack. Mikhail gave his life in protecting Jill and Carlos from Nemesis by suicide bombing and the cable car accidentally started to collapse. Jill and Carlos ended up in the nearby St. Micheal Clock Tower after their cable car collided off-course and Nikolai was presumed dead after an accident. Jill took shelter inside the clock tower while running away from the Nemesis and saw Carlos who also survived. Jill managed to fix the tower's clock for an alarm in order to signal the awaiting chopper for rescue. However, Nemesis showed up and blasted the awaiting helicopter by using a rocket launcher, thus preventing Jill from escaping. Jill faced Nemesis again in a battle outside the Clock Tower where she was quickly infected with the t-Virus after the attack by Nemesis' tentacles. Carlos helped Jill in the battle but Nemesis overpowered him. Carlos lay unconscious on the floor while Jill took the last turn in defeating Nemesis. Jill felt tired and laid unconscious as Carlos finally awoke and saw her. Jill was brought by Carlos inside the clock tower's chapel where she was laid there in a semi-coma. ill remained unconscious at the Clock Tower's chapel between September 28 and 30, and was guarded by Carlos. On the early hours of October 1, Jill regained consciousness and told Carlos that she has been infected by the virus. Carlos forced himself to search for Jill's cure or else she might become one of the undead. Jill also asked Carlos that if she turned into a zombie that he should not hesitate to kill her. After Carlos returned from a trip to the Raccoon General Hospital to find the vaccine, Jill was administered with the serum by Carlos and fully recovered. She was warned by Carlos that Nikolai was still alive and that she should not trust him. Jill continued her search for escape. (However, we later find out that the t-Virus did not completely vanish in her body, but turned into a dormant state.) Soon afterward, she discovered another one of Umbrella's hazardous materials disposal plants hidden behind a park. In this lab, she confronted Nikolai for the last time and fought with Nemesis once again. Jill was warned by Carlos again through radio transmitter about the presence of a thermobaric missile that would destroy Raccoon City. While she was rushing, she faced the fully mutated Nemesis in a final battle and successfully destroyed Nemesis with a top-secret weapon that was transported to the facility a few days earlier. Finally, Jill, together with Carlos, escape the city by a helicopter piloted by Barry Burton, who had come back from Canada to rescue his comrade. As they flew away, Jill witnessed the annihilation of Raccoon City by an experimental thermobaric missile on the order of the U.S. government. Jill and Barry would go on to become involved in various anti-Umbrella groups and activities until Umbrella's closure. The Fall of Umbrella In 2003, Jill had now focused her life on exposing and destroying Umbrella. She and Chris Redfield, again partners, had joined an anti-bioterror organization. They were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella facility, where they carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. They made their way through the facility and eventually were confronted with a new experimental Bio-Weapon, codenamed t-A.L.O.S.. Colonel Sergei Vladimir revealed himself to be the creator, and sealed Chris and Jill inside the t-A.L.O.S. containment room and activated the monster. Having no choice but to fight, the partners were successfully able to defeat it. Even though their troubles with Umbrella were over, Jill and Chris were reluctant to celebrate their victory over Umbrella after escaping the facility, as they were well aware that their old nemesis Wesker was still at large. Umbrella quickly declined and was shut down. Jill and Chris remained partners and continued to try and put an end to bio-terrorism and along with 9 more people founded the B.S.S.A. Il Veltro Conspiracy In 2004, the city of Terragrigia was destroyed by the Regia Solis satellite under orders of the FBC due to a massive biohazard outbreak. The city was attacked by a terrorist organization known as Il Veltro. A year later in 2005, mysterious carcasses started appearing on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani were sent to investigate by call of (then current) BSAA Director, Clive R. O'Brian, whom they met up with at the restricted area on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. After completing their mission there, O'Brian informed them that B.S.A.A agents Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat had been declared missing. Their last known location was somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. Jill and Parker found a massive cruise liner called the Queen Zenobia and boarded it; as these were Chris' last reported coordinates, it was logical to assume he was on a ship. Upon boarding, Jill and Parker found the crew dead and the ship overrun with new B.O.W.s. After fighting one, Jill decided to go on her own to look for Chris, leaving Parker behind to make sure the B.O.W they killed was really dead. She found a room, with a man seemingly tied up that resembled Chris and subsequently reported it to Parker, and then began to search for a key to the room. Along the way, Jill came across a pair of Ooze attacking and killing a woman (whom later turns out to be an FBC agent known as Rachael) and feed from her body's water. While she was unable to find any information on the woman's identity, she found the Crew Quarters Key on her person and headed back to the room she saw Chris, in meeting up with Parker there; entering it, they found out that it was only a dummy fashioned to look like Chris. Gas was then blasted into the room, knocking Jill and Parker unconscious. When Jill awoke, she found herself separated from Parker and on what appeared to be the passenger living quarters in the lower parts of the ship. Parker and Jill realized that their weapons had been taken and had to meet back up with each other to get them back. Several Ooze wander through the halls and rooms of the various parts of the passenger living quarters; Jill and Parker were forced to dodge and run past them in order to meet up with each other. When they meet up, Parker hands Jill some B.O.W. Decoys to try and distract the Ooze along the way to the room containing their weapons. (The room Parker was placed in was just down the hall from where their equipment was but the door was too strong for him to force down by himself so he had to meet up with Jill.) Once Parker and Jill get their equipment back, their next goal is to reach the bridge. Upon reaching the ship's bridge, they find that the communications system has been destroyed. They are then confronted by Raymond Vester, an agent for the FBC who was also on the ship. After a brief talk, Raymond walks off away from Jill and Parker. Picking up the Helm Key, Jill and Parker head to the Emergency Comms room located in the hall, only to find that the key they need is in the hands of the ship's Comms Officer, whom left a note next to the emergency comms room stating he was in the Promenade Deck where food was and any survivors should go there too. Jill and Parker head for the Promenade deck only to find it infested with Ooze, and the Comms Officer being turned into a massive fleshy blob with a buzzsaw for an arm named Scagdead. After beating Scagdead, the two take the Lifebuoy Key from the defeated Scagdead and head back to the hall to open the emergency comms room. Upon entering, they find Raymond already somehow in there and he tells them they were too late. Then a video plays of the Il Veltro leader, Jack Norman, dumping a sample of t-Abyss virus into a tank full of fish, turning them into B.O.W.'s. Afterward Jill and Parker venture their way through the ship. They run into Chris and Jessica as they confront Veltro who turns out to be Raymond in disguise. Once they meet Jill and Chris pair up to investigate the labs below. When Jill finds research on T-Abyss the virus leaks out in a flood. Jill injects herself with the T-Abyss vaccine and swims her way out to safety. She discovers Morgan's involvement with Veltro. She reunites with Chris and they fight their way out of the Zenobia when Morgan plots to destroy the boat and evidence along with it. They find Parker injured from a confrontation with Jessica when it is revealed she was working with Morgan. Jill tries to limp him along, but the wreckage of the boat causes Parker to fall leading Jill and Chris into thinking he was dead. They escape the Zenobia with the help of Kirk and head to the Queen Dido for evidence to use against Morgan. They find Norman there hell-bent on revenge for Morgan using them for his own intentions. He completes his infection and fights Jill and Chris in his monstrous form. Jill puts him down and together she and Chris find video evidence against Morgan that they upload to the BSAA. Disappearance After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects through the black market. With the growing fear of a bio-terror holocaust in Africa, Chris and Jill co-founded the BSAA to combat against bio-terrorism throughout the world, and partially to locate Wesker. In 2006, after a reliable source gave information in regards to the location of Oswell E. Spencer, one of the key founders of Umbrella, Chris and Jill set off to arrest him at his European Estate. Upon arrival at the residence, the two agents discovered the fallen bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who appeared to have been viciously killed through physical force. The Spencer estate, which bore a strong resemblance to the mansion in the Arklay Mountains, tested the agents with a series of nostalgic traps and puzzles. Encountering the numerous Blobs that haunted the grounds, the two became briefly separated after falling through an old bridge and landing in the sewer system below the estate. After re-uniting, the two proceeded to enter Spencer's Library. Surprised to not only to find the elderly man dead on the floor, they also came face-to-face with Wesker. Chris and Jill opened fire but were easily taken down by Wesker's superhuman strength. With Wesker ready to deliver a fatal blow to Chris, Jill selflessly tackled Wesker (releasing his grasp on Chris) out the window and descended down the cliff side with Wesker firmly in her grasp. A search was conducted by the BSAA, but neither Jill nor Wesker were found and both were declared dead in November 29 of 2006. Interlude - Test Subject Jill had not died from the confrontation with Wesker. Wesker placed a badly injured Jill in cryostasis and tended to her wounds. He planned on exacting revenge on Chris by using Jill as a test specimen for Uroboros. Fortunately for Jill, luck was on her side. The apparatus monitoring her vital signs detected some abnormalities. Further investigation showed that a mutated form of the t-Virus was still inside her body, a remnant from Raccoon City. The cure she was given by Carlos was supposed to have eradicated all traces of the virus in her body, but instead it caused the virus to go into a dormant state. Her extended period in a cryogenic sleep somehow reactivated the virus. Shortly after being reactivated, the t-Virus completely disappeared from her body, but left something else in its place. Wesker found that Jill's body now contained powerful antibodies to the virus. All those years the t-Virus was inside her body forced it to develop a defense system that was nothing short of miraculous. This discovery would help further Wesker's ambitions. The development of the Uroboros virus, the centerpiece of the Uroboros Plan, had proven to be quite difficult. The Uroboros virus developed from the "Stairway of the Sun" flower proved to be too poisonous to humans to be of much use. Instead of spurring the next step in human evolution, it only invited death. Wesker theorized that using Jill's antibodies could make the virus less poisonous. He kept Jill alive solely to produce antibodies for his research. Jill, who had reviled bioweapons and devoted her life to eradicating them, was ironically being used to develop the most terrible bioweapon of all. After much research and experimentation, Wesker finally perfected the Uroboros virus. As a test subject, Jill's body went through various changes as a result of these experiments. Side effects included pale skin and blonde hair. Jill's participation in its development meant that she was no longer a suitable test subject. Pure and unadulterated antibodies with high resistance to the virus permeated her body. Wesker decided he would find a suitable use for her elsewhere. Stripped from her BSAA uniform, Jill was fitted with a skin tight battle suit and kept in observation during her stay in cryo stasis. During the research into the Progenitor virus, an ancillary chemical was discovered. The researchers referred to it as simply – P30. When administered to test subjects, it would not only give them superhuman strength, but also rendered them highly susceptible to control. P30 was the ultimate performance enhancer. The aims of the Uroboros Plan were to create a new breed of humans, so P30's application in this plan was inconsequential. However, for the time being it could be marketed as a product and garner additional funding. Research into creating the ultimate soldier who didn't resist orders was carried out simultaneously on Las Plagas and P30. Unfortunately, the latter had a severe drawback. The effects of P30 would only last for a very short time. An injection of P30 was metabolized and expelled by the body at an expeditious rate requiring re administration of the drug at frequent intervals. This greatly lessened the viability of such a product as a long-term performance enhancer. The only counter to such a drawback was to attach a device to the subject that would continually administer the drug. While P30's effects were brief, it was still a powerful and effective drug. The effects of continual administration were untested, so in order to research this aspect further an administration device needed to be attached to Jill. An external device was attached to Jill's chest that would continually administer the drug to her body. With her freewill constantly being usurped, she remained a servant to Excella and Wesker for years while her identity was hidden by a cloak and beak shaped mask. Kijuju Incident Brainwashed and disguised, Jill took part in the outbreak that swept over Kijuju. She was sent to assist and keep an eye on Ricardo Irving, an employee of Excella. To lure her former BSAA comrades into a trap Jill infected a local villager with Uroboros and left him there to attack the unsuspecting members. Jill left the room and met up with her "partners". Chris went to Kijuju to investigate strange happenings somehow involving TRICELL, and was introduced to Agent Sheva Alomar, his new partner assigned to aid him in the region she was familiar with. After meeting Sheva, Chris has a flashback of Jill's tombstone revealing that she had in fact died, although the reason is still unknown. Jill and Irving had reunited later and noticed agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar in a Parking garage through a camera. Irving decides to leave the scene and Jill takes off, with Irving, and the two drive away. Jill and Irving fled to the mining area. Chris and Sheva later meet up with BSAA Delta Team captain, Josh Stone. Josh gave Chris a PDA, and as Chris looks through the files he notices a woman who contains a striking resemblance to his former partner Jill Valentine. Chris has a quick flashback about Jill's death. He then has hope about Jill still being alive, he pulls himself together and him and Sheva continue on with the mission. Later Chris and Sheva corner in on Irving once they finally find him in a warehouse at the mining location. Chris, Sheva, and Irving have each other held at gunpoint after a brief conversation. Irving, looking worried about the confrontation and the situation at hand, is suddenly saved when a smoke grenade comes through the window and catches Chris and Sheva off guard. After a moment of confusion, Jill breaks through the warehouse window and spots Irving. She grabs him and pulls the two out of a window and they make their great getaway. While the two escaped, the agents saw where they were going on the documents Irving was guarding: an oil field in the marshlands. Chris and Sheva went in pursuit to the area in question, attempting to capture Irving while also searching for Jill. They refused to retreat and fought past Irving's forces until they found the TRICELL oil facility, where Irving was holed up. Inside the base, Jill gave Irving a briefcase of gold bars as his payment, but he accused the mind controlled Jill as being no more than "one of Excella's playthings". Jill demanded to know how Irving was going to eliminate the BSAA agents since all other attempts had failed. She strangled Irving and held him up to a wall with one hand, making use of her enhanced strength. She demanded further to know how Irving planned to kill Chris and Sheva. While he continued to mock and insult Jill as a mere servant, Irving was eventually persuaded and convinced her he would handle the situation. Jill released her grip and handed Irving a Dominant Species Plaga sample, ordering him to use it as a means of destroying Chris and Sheva. Chris and Sheva again met up with Josh. Josh wanted to know why the two had not retreated yet. Chris had stated that he was here in Africa as more of a personal reason rather than being there for the mission. Sheva then interrupted Chris and explained the situation with Chris seeing the picture of Jill. Irving tried to avoid the Plaga injection by setting off the self-destruction of the field to get rid of the agents and fled on his yacht, with Jill accompanying him to the dock one last time. She then jumped down to a speed boat and escaped as Sheva spotted and recognized her from before. The field, being more dry than expected, failed to kill the pair as they escaped and followed Irving. They would eventually defeat the mutated Irving in combat and find out where Jill went from him. Jill took her speed boat to the cave leading to the underground facility and went to report to Wesker and Gionne. Chris and Sheva arrived and found the boat docked in the cave, remembering the cloaked woman used it to escape and noticing that the key was missing. Jill reported to Wesker and Gionne about the BSAA's arrival. Wesker sent Gionne and Jill to deal with the agents while he waited deeper in the center. Eventually, Chris and Sheva came into a facility that had contained all of the pods. Chris recognized the facility and stated that Jill might be there somewhere. Chris worries as he sees a body being released from a pod and questions whether or not Jill is still alive. He makes his way over to a computer and types in Jill's name. Jill's picture comes across the computer screen and the platform begins to descend to her pod. Believing that Chris is on his way to being reunited with Jill, is quickly interrupted When they are attacked by the U-8. Chris and Sheva destroy the B.O.W. and the platform continues to Jill's pod. Once there, the pod opens and it is revealed that Jill's body is not there. They were contacted by Excella, who claimed that she didn't know where Jill was. Sheva knew Excella was not telling the truth. Not believing her, they decided to track her down. They first met Excella in an experimental room deep within the facility with Jill standing beside her in an observation window. Excella told them about some process of evolution as a test subject began to transform into the creature Uroboros Mkono. After the "unworthy" subject fully mutated, Excella and Jill left. When Chris and Sheva defeated Mkono, they pursued Gionne and the cloaked servant. They eventually encountered Gionne in the flesh, and Chris demands to know where Jill is. Jill then comes down from a wooden platform and Chris, Sheva, and Jill begin in hand to hand combat. Chris and Sheva are no match for Jill, and she completely overpowers them. A stray shot knocks away her mask, and Chris and Sheva open fire on Jill. Jill manages to get away from the two and she is out of danger. Wesker then descends down the staircase and is reunited with Chris for the first time in three years. Wesker then tells Chris that the last time they had met was the Spencer estate, the location where Jill had died. Wesker then states that they are at a family reunion and he expected Chris to be happier to see them. Chris simply responds by saying: "Us?". Then Wesker pulls down the hood of the cloaked woman and it is revealed that the woman was the one and only Jill Valentine. Chris is shocked and tries to reason with Jill. Sheva asks if that was really her and Wesker then states that it was. Jill then pulls off the rest of the coat and kicks Chris in the chest. Sheva tries to shoot her but Jill kicked the gun out of her hand and threw her across the room. She then runs for Chris and chokes him. A fight between Chris, Sheva, Jill, and Wesker is in progress for seven minutes. Wesker then decides he doesn't have the time and he leaves Chris and Sheva behind. The two agents stop him, until Jill runs around the corner. Jill then kicks Sheva away from her, and uses her strength to get Chris to the ground himself. Chris then tells Jill to wake up and snap out of it. Jill, hearing Chris say her name, is suddenly woken and resists against the chest device and frees Chris from her grip. Wesker notes the resistance, calling it remarkable to be happening at such an advanced stage. He reaches for his remote to administer more of the P30 chemical into her body. He escapes telling Chris to watch as Jill suffers. Jill then begins to writhe in pain as she once again loses her self-control to the device. With an overdose of P30 being pumped into her chest Jill grabs hold of her chest in pain and rips open her battle suit exposing the device to Chris and Sheva. Fully taken over, Jill then readies herself to face Chris and Sheva in battle. After an intense encounter Chris and Sheva manage to hold Jill down and remove the device by force. Finally freed from Wesker's control but severely weakened, Jill collapses. She then is awoken by Chris and she apologizes for her actions, stating that she had no control but was fully aware of everything she did. She tells the pair that they have to leave her behind and stop Wesker. Jill believes that Chris is the only one with a chance Chris objects, but then Jill asks him if he trusts his partner. Jill looks at him with a sharp eye so he recognizes his old partner's plea, and then both look in Sheva's direction as his new partner knowing her resolve in the situation. He grudgingly agrees. Chris leads the way. Knowing Chris has worried about her, Jill pleads to Sheva, "Take care of him." Sheva nods and continues to follow Chris. After the pair leaves through an elevator, Jill finally declares that Chris is the world's only hope. Recently freed of a mind control device, Jill passes out from exhaustion. Later on, she is awoken by BSAA agent Josh Stone. osh announces to Jill that there will be a helicopter on the opposite side of the mountain waiting to collect them, and the two set off to reach it. Fighting their way through masses of enemies, including Chainsaw Majini and Executioner Majini, they eventually reached a communications facility not far from the Helipad. Jill calls Chris on his PDA and passes along some vital information: Wesker's superhuman speed and strength come from the virus within him, a virus which is kept in balance by a serum he must be injected with. If he can be injected with an overdose of the serum, it should severely damage his body and act like a poison. As it happens, the two of them had just happened to come into possession of a vial of the serum earlier in the day, and it is only through application of this serum that Wesker is forced to retreat. Jill and Josh make their way to the roof of the facility and await the rescue chopper, which is being piloted by BSAA operative, Doug. They have to hold off against dozens of Majini and B.O.W.s while they wait for Doug. When the chopper arrives, the two make a break for it, however, a nearby explosion caused by a Majini welding a rocket launcher causes Jill to be knocked back and greatly injured. Josh lifts her to her feet and supports her as they try to reach the chopper, while Doug provides cover. The pair make it into the helicopter but before Doug can join them, he is killed by a Majini. Josh pilots the chopper and Jill covers them with a SIG 556. She gets revenge for Doug's death by shooting the Majini that killed him right between the eyes. They arrive to help Chris and Sheva just as Wesker falls into the molten lava. Jill throws a ladder out to Chris and Sheva. They climb into the chopper, Chris barely grabbing on before the ground melts into magma. Just as they climb inside the cabin, Wesker desperately reaches out with his mutated arm and immobilizes the helicopter, attempting to bring his most hated enemies with him as he dies. Jill tells Chris and Sheva to use the weapons stored in the cabin, a pair of RPG-7s. They kill Wesker and release his grip on the helicopter. In the final cutscene in the chopper, Jill simply says "Finally...", as the helicopter flies off to safety. Personality Numerous official documents, including her character file found in Resident Evil 5, highlight Jill's unrivalled ability to remain calm under extreme conditions, while the manual for the remake of the original Resident Evil says that her quick thinking has kept herself and her comrades alive on numerous occasions. Her profile in Resident Evil 3 describes her as cheerful yet determined, with a strong sense of justice, while her involvement with S.T.A.R.S., a BioHazard Containment Unit and co-founding, high ranking role within the BSAA show her years of commitment to stopping bioterror and fighting for peace and the protection of innocents. Jill is a loyal partner and friend to her fellow soldiers, particularly Chris Redfield. Her entire involvement in the Il Veltro conspiracy began through her search for Chris when he was reported missing. During the raid on Spencer's Estate, she proved that she was even prepared to give her life to protect Chris and stop hated enemy, Albert Wesker, when she tackled Wesker out of a window and over a cliff edge as he prepared to kill Chris. When she was taken by Wesker, Jill was experimented on and brainwashed by P30 which took a heavy toll on her physically despite granting her super strength and agility. Against her will, Jill became loyal to Wesker and Excella assisting them in their plans and even going so far as to infect innocent lives with the Uroboros virus. Despite being used as a puppet, Jill was responsive and only spoke when necessary. She carried out her objectives without question. Eventually, she did manage to fight back her brainwashed state thanks to Chris' voice calling out her name, but the effects of P30 proved to be too powerful for her to resist. Regardless, once Chris and Sheva freed her from Wesker's control she soon came back to her senses and aided them in their fight against Wesker. Being partners since at least 1998, they seem to share a very strong bond revolving around their partnership. Skills and Abilities Jill has a broad range of skills which she utilizes in her ongoing fight against bioterrorism. As well as having extensive experience in bomb disposal, she is very proficient at lock-picking, earning her the nickname "the master of unlocking" among her colleagues. Being in the Delta Force Program, Jill has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Her aim is extremely accurate, evidenced by her landing a headshot on a Majini from 200+ yards away in a moving helicopter. It is said that while she suffers from increased recoil due to not having as much strength as her partner, due to her Delta Force training, her accuracy is "unrivaled". In terms of physical abilities, Jill shows immense upper and lower body strength. She was able to catch herself falling into a chasm with one hand and perform a muscle up with little effort, and she can fire multiple shots from high powered weapons like a Magnum with one arm. Her agility and lower body strength is almost unrivaled as well, with her possessing the ability to do a standing front flip onto an enemy's shoulders before snapping their neck and diving away, or doing a backflip from a kneeling position when recovering from her Double Knee Drop. Her reflexes and speed are immense as well, with her being able to disarm Barry in a fraction of a second, quickly dodging many attacks from B.O.Ws in Resident Evil 3 and in the non canon game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, she was able to jump off of a car and transition into a horizontal wall run in a mini skirt and boots. Jill's hand to hand combat ability is impressive, with her body officially described as "small and muscular", and her fighting said to be "highly honed". She compensates for her relatively slight stature in comparison to her male counterparts with her immense speed and flexibility when fighting, favouring the use of kicks and grapples over her fists. Her flexibility and small stature lends itself to her fighting, as she was able to bring her leg up and kick Raymond Vester when he had her in a headlock, and she struck Wesker with kicks so quickly and powerfully that he doubled over. She tends to use a lot of acrobatics in her moves, with many of her melee attacks featuring flips and cartwheels. With a knife, Jill is extremely proficient as well. Contrary to most characters, Jill favors a stabbing motion with her blade rather than a slash, which although it features a smaller radius of attack, allows her to attack significantly faster than the other characters. Aside from combat and weaponry, Jill is a skilled piano player. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters